The Confession
by Kuragome
Summary: Times have now been turned to tough...


The Confession  
  
Sango sat outside, with Kilala, Inuyasha and Kagome were having another argument, and she didn't want to be a part of it.  
  
She laid down and looked at the stars, she remembered when her brother and father had laid there with her looking up into the sky, she remembered it like it was yesterday...  
  
Flashback Her younger brother, Kohaku had so many wonders about the sky, " Father... And that one? What is that one called? " He asked.  
  
Sango giggled, " Well Kohaku, that one's name is Scorpio " Kohaku looked from his sister to the sky, then smiled, " And that one? " He said pointing, Sango gazed up,  
  
" Hmmm, I'm not sure that one has a name... Does it father? " Their father smiled.  
  
" No matter of fact... It doesn't " Kohaku smiled, " Then I'll name it! " He stated happily, he looked back at it, " Hmmm. I think I'll name it.... Kilala! "  
  
Sango smiled, " Well I know one being that be happy with that name " And they all laughed.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
A tear rolled off her cheek, " Oh father... How I miss you... " She looked at the sky, and could see the Kilala constellation that her brother had named.  
  
Her eyes struggled to hold the tears back... Then she felt a touch on her arm, and she opened her eyes.  
  
Miroku could tell that she had been crying, and decided to comfort her, " Sango... Is everything all right? " He asked, knowing all to well what the answer was.  
  
Sango sat up and looked at him, " M... Miroku? " Miroku smiled, " Yes? "  
  
She looked at the ground, " It's... It's just that... Never mind... "  
  
Miroku blinked, " Awn c'mon Sango, you can tell me, what is it? "  
  
Sango sighed, " Ummmm... Well... " She started to blush heavily, " I just want to know... Well if I ever need to talk to anyone... Will you be there for me? "  
  
Miroku smiled happily, " But of course Sango... Now it's getting late, you should go to bed "  
  
Sango looked at him, " And you? " Miroku shook his head  
  
" No, not me " He sighed, " I have to go play peacemaker with Inuyasha and Kagome " Sango nodded, " All right... Be careful " She warned.  
  
Miroku smiled, and walked to where Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing in the forest.  
  
Sango stared after him, when she realized she was, she blushed, she grabbed her face, "I'm acting like a child... But why do I feel so strange? "  
  
In the morning Sango woke up and yawned, then Kilala jumped on her, "Meow! "Sango smiled  
  
"Hello Kilala "but Kilala jumped off of her and ran outside, "Kilala wait! "And she followed her  
  
She bumped into Miroku, who looked very worried, "What's wrong, Miroku? "  
  
Miroku held Sango by the shoulders, "Sango, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand... But Inuyasha and Kagome... Are dead "  
  
Sango smiled, "Good try Miroku, but I'm not going to fall for another one of your tricks "Miroku sighed heavily.  
  
Sango looked around, "By the way, where are Inuyasha and Kagome? "Miroku looked at the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
Sango shook her head, "No... "She whispered, he sadly nodded, she grabbed Miroku and cried in his robe", No! It's not fair!!! "  
  
Miroku ran his fingers through her hair, ' I've got to be strong and protect her... ' He thought  
  
Miroku embraced her tighter, "Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you", He said calmly  
  
Sango looked up at him with a tear stained face, "Ohh, Miroku, why do we have to fight this battle? Why us? "  
  
Miroku smiled weakly, "Because Sango, no one else is willing to fight the battle, that's why "  
  
She looked up at the sky, "Well they were willing to fight it, and they were going to help us fight it, we were suppose to do it... Together "  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yes, they were willing to fight it with us, weren't they Sango? "Sango let go of him, and looked out into the sunlight.  
  
"So, how'd it happen? "She asked, Miroku hung his head  
  
"Oh... Well I had gone and played peacemaker, and went to bed... When they were attacked, I had tried to help them, or at least try to wake you up.  
  
But Naraku had it planned out well I was unable to free myself in time to save them."  
  
Sango sat down, and closed her eyes; Miroku sat beside her, and laid down his staff.  
  
Sango thought of all the good times that she had had with Inuyasha and Kagome, the only thing that would comfort her was to think that they were in a better place now, Her thoughts were interrupted when Miroku put his hand on top of hers, she stared at him  
  
Miroku's eyes met her's, "Sango, we have to keep moving, "he told her.  
  
Sango nodded, "I know... But can we just stay for a little while longer? " She pleaded, Miroku looked into her eyes, and gave in.  
  
Sango, found Kagome's outfit and hugged it, "My dear friend... I need your guidance Miroku and I can't do this alone "She whispered  
  
Miroku looked over at her, and sighed, ' Poor Sango, she's lost so many people in her life, and this isn't helping But we can't just leave, no, not yet Sango would break.'  
  
He watched her form huddle on the ground, and give in to the tears, that were trying to come through  
  
He walked up to her, sat down, and put an arm around her shoulders; he pulled her closer to him  
  
Sango was speechless; Miroku had never even come close to hugging her, not once, and now he was holding her as though she were glass.  
  
It made her feel a little bit more comfortable, being held by one of her friends even though it was Miroku, the perv that always tried to get her to like him... But now she thought it might be working.  
  
Miroku shook as he held her in his arms, he was afraid that if he let go... Sango would be gone as well  
  
Sango smiled at the thought of Miroku trying to get her to like him, to think that he had been falling in love with her the whole time, instead of just acting like the pervert That everyone assumed he was.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his father would do in a situation like this... Would he walk with his friend? Or comfort her? He gave up on trying to think about that, he all ready knew the answer to that one... He would want to comfort Sango Of course he did. Because, that's what friend do.  
  
Later that evening, Sango sat down on a grassy hill with Miroku by her side. She stared off into the distance, and Miroku couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking , Sango sighed, "M... Miroku? "  
  
"Hmmmm? "He mumbled, Sango looked at the ground.  
  
"It's just so quiet... Without them here I mean, "She looked at him, wondering what he might say.  
  
Miroku blinked at her, he had liked Sango for a while now, but when she was sitting in the moon light like the way she was... His breath was knocked out of him, her silky, black raven hair danced in the wind, and her eyes shimmered a dark malt color She was breath taking to him.  
  
It's like he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare at her...  
  
Sango noticed, that he was staring at her", Miroku, is there something wrong? "  
  
Finally Miroku snapped back to reality, he blinked and looked at the ground, "No Sango... Nothing's wrong "  
  
But Sango knew better than to know that those words weren't truthful, she put an arm around his shoulders, "Miroku... I'm not leaving... You can tell me what's going on "  
  
Miroku looked into her eyes, she wasn't lying to him, why not? It couldn't make sense to him. She trusted him? Or was it possible that she was starting to love him?  
  
Sango looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, which sparkled with a look she didn't recognize  
  
It was then that she realized, Miroku was scooting closer to her, he carefully removed her arm from his shoulders, and held on to them as though he was hanging on for dear life  
  
He put their hands in the middle of them, "S... Sango? "  
  
Sango knew she was blushing, ' What's he doing? Did I do something to make him act like this? ' That's all she could think, she looked at him "Yes Miroku? "She replied  
  
Miroku smiled lightly, "I just want to know... That unless you die... Will you comfort me with your company through out this journey? "  
  
Sango smiled back, "On one condition "  
  
He looked at her hopefully, "Yes? "  
  
She put up her index finger at him, "You have to do the same for me... "  
  
Miroku couldn't help, but hide that he was happy; Sango wasn't going to leave him? And now he would have to stare at that pink and maroon kimono for the rest of his days? He loved it.  
  
Sango, like him was happy, at least she had one friend that wouldn't leave her, or were they closer than just friends?  
  
Sango leaned on Miroku's shoulder, until it was time to move into a different spot.  
  
Sango looked at her friend's outfit laid on top of her belongings, as she folded it up in a satchel ready to go.  
  
Miroku stared at her with sympathy; Sango had started to cry once more  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, Sango was too stunned to move.  
  
Miroku tightened his grip, "Sango, we have to put this behind us, believe me this is hard for me as well "  
  
Sango put her arms on top of his, "I know Miroku, but it's just too hard for me to deal with right now "She whispered.  
  
Miroku took his hands off of her, looking into her eyes; they glittered with tears, and screamed out sadness  
  
Sango looked into his as well, they were filled with a desire to leave this all behind, as though to think it was all a bad dream.  
  
Miroku put his hand on her face, rubbing her check with his thumb, "Come now Sango, we can't be crying all the time "  
  
Sango nodded, and hugged him, "Than you Miroku... For staying alive, I couldn't do this without you "She said smiling  
  
They began walking into a forest; Sango looked around, then back at Miroku, "I see no demons so far... "She said softly  
  
He nodded, "Yes, but still we must be very cautious, "He said  
  
She frowned, "But still, it doesn't make any sense, Naraku had the chance... So why didn't he kill us to? "She asked him  
  
Miroku tapped his lips, "You're right... If he had wanted to he could've killed us with no problem what so ever... "  
  
Sango nodded, "So why is he keeping us alive then? "  
  
Miroku frowned, "Perhaps... It's not what we think, I bet Naraku's luring us with this like bait, he's probably thought of something to do to us "  
  
Sango looked at him, "And knowing him, he'll most likely torture us... By killing one of us and making the other watch... "  
  
Miroku nodded in approval, "Yes, it seems like him, doesn't it? " 


End file.
